Blade Armor
The is an armor focused on mobility and using the Z-Saber (which physically adapts itself into X's buster, rather than a separate entity). The most significant feature is an upgraded air-dash called "Mach Dash". If the jump or dash buttons are pressed while X is airborne, X will freeze mid-air until the player releases the button or after about five seconds from holding it down; after this, he will perform a quick air dash that covers a lot of distance, has invincibility on start-up, and damages enemies upon contact. X can air-dash horizontally as well as vertically up (a returning feature from Mega Man X3) and down. This armor's charged shot can differ. Normally firing the blast will produce a plasma projectile, similar, albeit smaller and weaker, to the Plasma Shot of the Force Armor/Ultimate Armor, but if Up is held, X will attack with an upgraded Z-Saber slash that covers a wider range than a normal Z-Saber slash and can destroy certain enemy projectiles when slashed; X will also not move while in mid-air and when clinging onto walls when he uses this move. The Blade Armor's Giga Attack is a very large slash which produces two giant waves of energy. The waves become more powerful when hit from a distance. There's a glitch when using the Guard Shell that increases the charged buster and saber power dramatically but just within the shield's range. Also equipping said weapon increases the damage output while using the Mach Dash, but only at the beginning. Functions :''Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete.'' *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of special weapon energy consumed by 33%. Maximum shot capacity for Special Weapons increased by 50%. *'Body Parts' - Halves received damage, and converts damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy, can be accelerated by obtaining Weapon Energy Refills. The Giga Attack releases a double energy wave from the Z-Saber that can deal massive damage if performed at a distance from the enemy. *'Arm Parts' - Allows X to fire a smaller Plasma Shot that can deal repeated damage when the shot hits an enemy, although not as powerful as the original Charge Shot used by normal X. However, X gains an additional "Charged Saber" ability that is executed by holding the Up key while releasing X's Charged Shot that allows X to swing his X-Buster in Saber Mode that is more powerful and has a wider attack range than a regular Z-Saber slash. Performing the "Charged Saber" move also allows X to freeze in mid-air (or stick onto walls) during the duration of the move as well as being able to destroy enemy projectiles by slashing them. Special Weapons can also be charged using this Armor as well. *'Foot Parts' - X can perform the Mach Dash, a chargeable special air-dash. The Mach Dash can be performed in four directions (forward, backward, up, and down), and X is invincible at the very beginning of the dash. Dash distance is double that of a normal air-dash. Locations 'Head Parts' Ground Scaravich: This Capsule can either be the most frustrating to find, or a cake walk. It is hidden in one of the random totem poles. Upon landing in the correct area, the capsule is visible right away. 'Body Parts' Shield Sheldon: The Hyper Dash part can be very useful for obtaining this Armor part. This part can be reached with Zero or X's Falcon Armor. Heading down to the teleport portal which leads to the secret boss room, there will be an area with spikes. In this area, next to the wall, there is a floating reploid that can be rescued. The capsule is located to the left of the reploid. X or Zero can reach it without the Hyper Dash part by jumping onto the middle of the gap between the wall and the ledge where the capsule is to land on an invisible platform before jumping left to reach the capsule. 'Arm Parts' Infinity Mijinion: This capsule is the easiest one to find. Upon destroying Illumina, a portal will appear. Jumping into the teleporter and going to the left will bring the player to the capsule, as well as a heart tank. 'Foot Parts' Commander Yammark: Right after dropping into the first underground area, there is a visible opening in the wall, right behind the mantis-type enemy. The capsule is located there. Gallery X6BladeArmorConcept.jpg|Concept art for Blade Armor from Mega Man X6. Carddass Blade Armor.png|Blade Armor from Rockman X & Rockman X Mega Mission Selection Box X6-BladeArmor-AllWeapons.png|Mega Man X equipped with all weapons in the Blade Armor from Mega Man X6. Category:Mega Man X armors